christmastripfandomcom-20200214-history
Miscellaneous Christmas Trip info
If you are reading this page you might have noticed there are no links to it from the other pages. That is because it is in work and is not ready for prime time. Also there are some sensitive entries and this author at least doesn't want to offend anyone. Back to the Main Page Christmas Trip Records and Extremes Since the rosters from all trips are not likely to ever be available, itis impossible to verify what the youngest and oldest Christmas Trip participants have been. Any information from past trips in this regard is welcome. For the purpose of this section, only those who have cycled a six-day Trip (since 196X?) with no days off, no sag wagon pickups, should be considered. Youngest Male (Solo) - Probably 14, undoubtedly held by many Juniors. Youngest Male (Tandem) - Possibly 10, in the 90's this author remembers a father and ten-year-old son duo doing the Trip. Youngest Female (Solo) - Probably 17. This author remembers a co-ed who was a junior(?) in college from Boulder, CO who did one trip in the 90's. Undoubtedly there were High School-aged girls on earlier Trips. Youngest Female (Tandem) - 7, Catrina Holmes (San Francisco area) on the 2003 Trip. Catrina also did the 2004 Trip on a tandem with her dad, Tom. Oldest Male (Solo) - Possibly in his early 70's, Byron (need last name) from San Diego did several trips in the late 80's. Oldest Male (Tandem) - Unknown Oldest Female (Solo) - Possibly 70, Mary Allen (San Francisco). In the early 2000's Mary did a trip solo. Oldest Female (Tandem) - 75, Mary Allen (San Francisco) on the 2007 trip. Mary has also done several earlier Trips on tandem. Shortest Christmas Trip - The start of the Christmas Trip for several years was the upper parking lot at USD (the site is now occupied by a building). On the initial rollout in 1989 towards Campo, a first-time Tripper rode sideways into a concrete curb in the parking lot, fell and was injured (I believe he broke his arm), ending his Christmas Trip approximately 10 seconds after getting underway. Longest Christmas Trip - By taking alternate routes, one can easily construct a route of 100 miles or more every day. Rob Templin used the Christmas Trip one year as training for the upcoming RAAM, and did some horrendous mileage. Most days in the Sag Wagon - Probably held by many, but in particular an unknown tripper nicknamed "Captain Sag" (1987) spent parts of each of the first five days in the Sag Wagon. Other trippers have spent considerable time in the wagon due to illness, injury, and severe undertraining. Always getting off to a late start - Chris Lindensmith flew in from Detroit on the first day of the trip, and got going at 11:30 am or so. He did the trip in this manner from 1998 until ????. His latest start was at 1 pm in 2008, when he and Jay (?) rode the last 5 miles in the dark and cold (with a nice bright headlamp). Just a supported training ride - For some locals (like this author) it is possible to start off and end the Trip from your own driveway, using a car to drop off your bags at the start and pick them up at the end of the Trip. Now that's convenience! Trippers who have died much too young Cecy Krone from San Anselmo (SF area) had lived in San Diego, was an avid cyclist and did several Christmas Trips. She was one of the happiest and friendliest people on the ride, and loved working with children as an Occupational Therapist. A totally wonderful person. She was killed by a drunk driver while on a ride near Nicasio Reservoir on September 4, 1999. I believe her family did the Christmas Trip for several years following her passing in memory of their daughter. Catrina Holmes did two Christmas Trips on a tandem with her dad, in 2003 and 2004. She was always very active and friendly and enjoyed talking to everyone around her while being the stoker. She lived in Palo Alto, and on August 21, 2009, the 13-year-old stepped in front of a Caltrain near her home. Trip Leaders Leaders from 1955 through 1968 - This is in work, the early Trips were rather small, so perhaps there wasn't an actual Trip Leader. Mrs. Alliene Elliott (1969 through 1988) - 20 Trips Don Schroeder (1989 through 2008) - 19 Trips, one year (need to determine which) where Don was not the leader. Who was? Linda Webb (2009 through 2015) - 7 Trips Teresa O'Bannon (2016) - 1 Trip Starting and Overnight locations (This first list is just for the first six Trips - lots of question marks) Starting Locations Hwy. 101 & La Jolla Junction - 55, 56, 58, 59, 60(?) El Cajon Blvd. & College - 57 Overnights Borrego Springs - unknown 57 (2/3) De Luz - Mosher Ranch 58 (2/3) Harrison Park - Mr. Persing's cabin (outdoors?) 57 (1/3) Hemet - unknown 60 (1/3) Lake Henshaw - Camp San Luis Rey (outdoors?) 57 (3/3) Oak Grove - Paradise Ranch (outdoors) 55 (1/3), 56 (3/3), unknown 58 (3/3), 60 (3/3) Pauma - Henry Gale's ranch (outdoors) 56 (1/3), 58 (1/3) Idyllwild - Hidden Valley Lodge 55 2/3, Buckhorn Camp 56 (2/3), 59 (2/3), (3/3?), Hillbilly Lodge 60 (2/3) Live Oak Park - unknown 55 (3/3) Warner's (might be same as Oak Grove) - 59 (1/3) Overnights from 1986 on - Campo Community Hall Pine Valley Community Hall Descanso Community Hall Warner Springs Middle School Warner Springs Lodge San Clemente International Hostel Fallbrook - Church of Religious Science Fallbrook Community Center Fallbrook - St. Mark's Church Cathedral City Library Palm Springs Pavilion Ballroom Palm Desert - Hope Lutheran Church Family Center Borrego Springs Youth Center Borrego Springs - Methodist Church (name?) Julian - Camp Stevens Julian - Camp Marston Hemet - Trinity Lutheran Church Hemet - First Presbyterian Church Family Center